Nueva vida
by GilNarNim
Summary: hermione abandona howarts despues de que sus amigos la olvidaron ahora empesara una nueva vida


CAPITULO I EL COMIENZO DE ALGO NUEVO  
Hay estaba Hermione despertándose como siempre con los gritos de sus padres para la sociedad ellos eran una familia feliz perfecta pero no conocían la realidad después de que Roana (la madre de Hermione) perdiera a un hijo durante su embarazo Paúl ( su padre) la culpaba y le decía que no era lo suficiente mujer para tener otro hijo por que lo que más deseaba Paúl era un hijo varón y solo tenia a Hermione. Una niña fea y estudiosa su ratón de biblioteca siempre le decía que no-tenia futuro y que debía buscarse ya a un hombre con quien casarse de buena familia que la mantuviera y todos los veranos que llegaba a casa su sonrisa desaparecía y volvía a su melancolía pero esto la había hecho mas fuerte y ya no lloraba desde que tenia 13 años jamás había vuelto a mostrar una lagrima y así lo juro ella pero debería saber una cosa nunca digas nunca........................  
  
Era primero de septiembre y Hermione se preparaba para ir a KingCross y así volver al único lugar donde tenia momentos de felicidad ella ya no era una niña si no una mujer hecha y derecha de buena figura y porte pero escondía esto tras darse cuenta que necesitaba lentes se compro unos muy parecidos a los de Dumbledore y ropas agudas y feas lo que la hacia verse mas gorda de lo normal pero no le importaba ya que su mismo padre se lo gritaba: "gorda y fea igual que tu madre con ese cuerpo y esa cara jamás obtendrás a un hombre" y ya había recurrido a todos los métodos para adelgazar y así quejándose de si misma llego la hora de partir y se subió al jaguar de su padre que la transporto hasta KingCross  
  
Al llegar bajo junto con sus cosas y busco a sus dos mejores amigos las únicas personas que sentía que la quería y hay los vio un pelirrojo que destacaba no-solo por su altura si no también por su físico y halado un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes esmeralda tan brillantes que parecían espejos (n/a que cursi) Ron Harry - grito Hermione y corrió hacia ellos  
  
Cómo has estado mujer??? - pregunto ron Por lo visto bien - dijo Harry viéndola de arriba hacia abajo Jajá jajá gracias y ustedes como están como pasaron las vacaciones?? - pregunto Hermione Bien -contestaron los dos viéndose con complicidad Ok - dijo Hermione con desconfianza - por que no subimos al tren? De acuerdo  
  
Y juntos pasaron la barrera y como de costumbre se fueron a sentar en el vagón de hasta tras y su viaje era el mismo de siempre hasta que por lo puerta apareció una chava de nos mas de 16 años morena pelo negro con luces castañas ojos verdes mas brillos y profundos que los de Harry llevaba una minifalda de jeans y una blusa negra ajustada  
  
Disculpen puedo sentarme aquí los demás compartimiento estan ocupados y el de mis amigas bueno ni se diga son desesperantes - comento la desconocida  
  
Harry y ron se le quedaban viendo con la boca abierta echando babas por todos lados algo que molesto a Hermione  
Adababamu-dijo ron Y eso es un si o un no? - pregunto la desconocida Si es un si - dijo Harry Gracias por cierto me - dejo las desconocida pero Hermione la interrumpió Y como te llamas mary sue??- dijo con sarcasmo Hermione Perdón? Mary que? - pregunto - no me llamo Nya bueno Nyalen Lamark Duvua pero prefiero que me digan Nya Wow- dijo ron Y de donde vienes ammm Nya - su nombre lo dijo mientras la barría pero a a Nya ni le importo simplemente siguió con la conversación De Puerto rico- contesto Si debí imaginarlo por tu acento y tu mala pronunciación - comento Hermione A bueno dijo si.... - dijo Nya pero de nuevo Hermione la interrumpió -sabes que me voy necesito ir al baño ahora vuelvo chicos- pero ninguno la escucho - ammm chicos?? Chicos RON HARRY!!!! Pero seguían demasiado embobados viendo a Nya como para ponerle atención - ash - dijo y estuvo a punto de salir del vagón cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y apareció Draco Malfoy pero milagrosamente no estaba con sus dos guardaespaldas pero si no con otros dos Slytherins Blaise Zabinni y Justin Mailleux ellos tres eran los mas guapos y populares de Slytherin y algunos de los mas guapos de Howarts Hermione se quedo anonadada viendo a aquellos Slytherins  
  
Que admirándome Granger por que con tus fachas déjame decirte que no tienes oportunidades con mijo si por lo menos fueras bella alo mejor habrías pasado por un momento en mi mente pero así si das asco fea gorda y sangre sucia - esto si le dolió a Hermione pero no lo demostró simplemente puso los ojos mas frió al igual que la voz y le contesto - mira Malfoy un día te arrepentirás de haber tenido esta conversación por un día desearas haber pasado por mi mente y salió del vagón oyendo las risas de los tres Slytherins y en ese momento se dio cuenta que en la primera ocasión que tuviera aria arrepentirse a Malfoy y cambiaria de look cuando tuviera esa oportunidad  
  
Pasaron meses y ya hivan a mitad del curso pero déjenme hacerles una pequeña redacción de lo que ah pasado en estos meses:  
  
Nya entro a Gryffindor Ahora tiene un club de fans Malfoy ya no anda con Crabbe no con Goyle los olvido Ron esta saliendo con Nya Harry sale con Lavander Y olvidaron a Hermione ya no se juntan con ella Mataron a varios hijos de muggles en una redada de mortifagos que tuvo lugar sobre un partido de Quidditch Y en este momento Hermione se encuentra en la oficina de Dumbledore por que por algún motivo desconocido la mando a llamar  
Hermione toco la puerta tres veces Pase - de oyó desde adentro Profesor me mando a lama... - pero se quedo callada al ver a sus padres en lo oficina del director - que hacen aquí? Hija estuvimos muy preocupados por ti después de que nos enteramos del ataque - dijo su madre Mira iré directo al grano hermi-dijo su padre- creemos que no estas segura aquí en Howarts y el director esta de acuerdo con nosotros que lo mejor es que te mandemos a otro colegio en América- Hermione no sabia que decir se había quedado sin palabras pues le gustaba Howarts pero todo había cambiado y ya no tenia amigos todos se burlaban de ella así que simplemente dijo - bien cuando me voy - el director la vio con algo de preocupación - hoy mismo contesto te vamos a mandar con tu tía que vive haya Melian creo que se llama- ante esto Hermione cambio su cara Melian era su tía favorita solo le llevaba dos años pero ahora estaba bien pues ella tenia 18 y podría vivir con ella pero - pero ella no sabe que soy bruja o si?-pregunto Hermione preocupada -este de hecho si señorita Granger y también debemos informarle que ella también es bruja ahora vaya por sus cosas - por supuesto - contesto Hermione y se hecho a correr por sus cosas podría tener una nueva vida y cambiar todo Melian la ayudaría de ello no había duda al entrar ala sala común nadie se dio cuenta pero no le importa ya les informaría de ello subió por sus cosas empaco todo le hecho un sencillo hechizo a su baúl para que no pesara tanto y volvió corriendo por las escaleras y al salir alguien e dio cuenta de esto... ron...Nya espera tantito - le dijo y salió por le retrato de la dama gorda - Hermione grito - y ella se paro y se dio al vuelta con una mirada seria al reconocer la voz que le grito - si??- pregunto secamente - adonde vas con tus cosas?- pregunto ron - de Howarts me voy a América-te ..te ..te vas de Howarts? - si por que no creo que te importe ya que no lo ah hecho desde que entro Nya a la escuela ni siquiera te importo cuando me atacaron los mortifagos y me dejaron a hay a morir por que antes estaba tu Nya que tu amiga de hace 6 años no me fuiste a visitar ala enfermería mientras estuve apunto de morir por salvarte la vida cuando te ahogabas por que te maldicieron y yo me interpuse no puedo que alguna ves haya dicho que te amaba Ronald Weasley por que realmente no me mereces pero no te preocupes ya lo supere y eh decidido empezar de nuevo toda mi vida y olvidarte a ti y a Harry y a todos Howarts no existió nunca para mi y tras estas palabras se alejo de todo de Howarts de su pasado decidida a olvidarlo y comenzar de nuevo sabia que este era el comienzo de algo nuevo de una nueva Hermione  
Ok bien sé que esta algo dramático pero era importante para la historia a donde se fue Hermione???? Bien aquí esta un adelanto de lo que es la historia: Hermione se vuelve la chica ruda y cambia de look conoce a cierto personaje que la hace sentir mariposas su tía es muy ¿funky? Se perfora y después regresa a Howarts mas cambiada mas fuerte y mejor deja reviews por favor!!!!!! 


End file.
